


the monster

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Era (Phandom), Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Mild Painplay, Relationship Goals, Rough Sex, mild miscommunication, the best week ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: "I want to see all the sides of you. Not just the polite sides that you think I'll like," Dan says.





	the monster

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, kouredios, for beta-work! Thank you, intoapuddle, for cheering!

It's midday by the time Dan wakes up. They were up late last night. They have an entire week together to look forward to, but even on the first day it still seemed as if they both wanted to wring as many experiences out of their time together as possible.

Watching movies and eating snacks had eventually progressed back to making out on the sofa. By the time they finally went to bed he had been hard for so long it was starting to just feel inconvenient and exhausting. He had been loopy with it, high on the feeling of Phil's full weight on top of him, but of course he hadn't wanted to pass up the opportunity for even more closeness. He remembers checking his phone before finally going to sleep and seeing the time being after 3am. He's seen a lot of 3am’s since meeting Phil. 

Phil, who is still sleeping next to him. He's rolled away from Dan in the night, half on his side and half on his stomach, one leg tugged up high. He's still breathing evenly, entirely dead to the world. Dan slides in closer, kissing a freckled shoulder and shamelessly inhaling the intoxicating scent that's just Phil. He hums in contentment and sweeps a hand down Phil's side under the covers. 

There's a bone-deep sense of pleasure taking up all the space inside his body. He's already looking forward to feeling it build and crest once again. He wants to share it with Phil again. He's hungry for it in a way that still surprises him sometimes, when he's conscious enough to question it. Most of the time he just lets it take him, willing to trust in it blindly. It hasn't led him astray once so far, not since it pushed him over that final ledge as they hung together, suspended in the night air above Manchester.

Phil huffs a breath and Dan knows he's awake by the way his body feels beneath him. 

Dan smiles and leans over him, ready for Phil to lean into him in turn and for them to share their first kiss and embrace of the day. 

But then Phil groans and frowns and buries his face in his pillow. And when Dan squeezes his shoulder and kisses his cheek he lets out an angry, “Mm!” and squirms away.

So far Phil has been nothing but sunshine and smiles and warm touches in the morning. This new turn of events takes Dan completely by surprise. 

But Phil looks so cute with frown lines between his brows and lips invitingly pouted that it just makes Dan want to touch him and kiss him even more. 

So he huffs out a tiny laugh and tries again only for Phil to twist away harder.

“No!” he says, angry voice morning-deep and raspy.

Dan lies back, staring at Phil's freckled back, letting the sting of it settle in… No, he decides. Still mostly cute. 

He lets the back of his hand brush up against Phil’s back gently, casually. He's warm and smooth and Dan still just wants to feel more of him.

As if Phil can read his mind, he mumbles, “Wanna sleep more.”

Dan turns fully on to his back and stares at the ceiling. Yeah, he feels, not going to happen. 

He stays there for a while, thinking maybe he can wait for Phil to wake up. But now that his initial amorous intentions have been thwarted he mostly has to pee. Not long after that realization comes the one that he's hungry. He's definitely awake.

He clambers over Phil and out of bed. Glancing back he can see that Phil is already out cold again, so he shrugs on a t-shirt and pyjama bottoms and goes in search of cereal.

It's over an hour of browsing the Internet before Phil emerges from the top floor. Dan can hear him thumping around for a bit, possibly even cursing at one point, before he descends the stairs.

Dan leaves his computer on the kitchen table in favour of hovering awkwardly by counter. They've never not woken up together before. They've never been together and not been immediately all over each other when they woke up. He's expecting, or hoping for, at least a hug. 

But Phil looks truly stormy as he comes into the kitchen. His hair is standing on end and his glasses sit slightly askew on his nose. 

"Alright?" Dan asks hesitantly.

Phil grunts but doesn't even make eye contact. It's so incongruous that Dan can only stand and stare at this unfamiliar ogre who has taken Phil's place.

"Right then," Dan says drily, because it's a little funny actually.

When Phil opens the cupboard to take out a mug and then proceeds to almost bang his head on the cupboard door when he goes to put the kettle on, Dan can't stop the laugh that bursts out of him. It's just peak physical comedy, and Phil looks so instantly put out by it that he can't help it. 

Phil obstinately ignores him.

"How are you doing there, Phil?"

Phil glares absolute daggers at him then, which just makes it funnier. He's clearly in a bad mood, but he still just looks like the same fluffy adorable Phil that it's kind of impossible to be intimidated by him.

"Stop laughing," Phil mutters.

Dan watches him, giggles still bubbling right under the surface, as he goes to fill the kettle. Somehow he turns the faucet on too high and the water sprays everywhere. Phil shouts and Dan bursts out laughing again. 

Phil puts the kettle down forcefully and turns to grab the tea towel. 

Dan doesn't know what gets into him. He just grabs the towel right out from under Phil's hand and steps away.

"What are you doing?" Phil frowns. His voice is deep and there's not an ounce of amusement detectable anywhere in him. 

Still, Dan feels he can rectify that.

He steps away from Phil and holds up the towel. "Say please."

"Dan! Give it." Phil makes the rookie mistake of reaching out too slow. 

All the time Dan's spent fighting with his brother hasn't been in vain. He quickly takes another step back. "Oh! Or you could give us a kiss?"

"Dan stop it. It's too bloody early."

Dan holds the towel out as if in concession. Phil goes to take it. Dan yanks it out of reach at the last minute. 

He can't help laughing like an idiot at the expression of utter surprise on Phil's face. It's quickly followed by anger, which just makes Dan laugh harder. 

His big-brother instincts kick in again and he manages to sprint away just as Phil lunges for him. There's a delicious thrill rolling down his spine at the feeling of having Phil hot on his heels.

He gets to safety behind a kitchen chair and Phil lets out what can only be described as a roar of pure frustration. Dan stares at him in shock. 

"Wh- what was that?" he asks in undisguised delight. 

Phil glares, or he tries to, but there's a decided twitch to the corner of his mouth. 

Dan grins hugely, feeling victory is within reach. "Is the Phil Monster angry?" he laughs.

Phil grins for a split second and then frowns even harder than before. "Dan!" he shouts.

"You can have it for another smile," Dan teases.

"Oh!" Phil shouts then and actually turns and stalks away. He tears into the hall and into the guest bathroom and slams the door behind him.

Dan stands there for a while, not quite sure what just happened. Was he too annoying? Did he manage to piss Phil off for real? He no longer feels very excited or very amused.

He puts the kitchen chair back in place, then goes over and hangs the tea towel back. He stands for another moment listening for Phil. There are no sounds at all coming from the toilet. 

Dan puts the kettle on and makes a cup of instant coffee. He puts it on the table.

"Phil?"

No answer.

"I'm sorry. I made coffee?"

Still no answer.

Dan considers whether to follow and try knocking on the bathroom door, but it seems a bit excessive and if Phil is actually in a bad mood he probably just wants a moment to calm down. He takes his computer instead and goes into the lounge.

He lies on the sofa with his laptop warming his chest for several minutes before he hears the bathroom door open and Phil come back to the kitchen. There's quiet for a while. If Dan thinks too hard about the sight of Phil, sneaking out of the bathroom and lurking in the kitchen he's probably going to start laughing again. He can just imagine him like a grumpy little hedgehog, sniffing out the coffee. Dan's lips twitch.

There's the very moderate and calm sounds of Phil fixing himself a bowl of cereal. Then there's the scrape of a kitchen chair being pulled out. Phil isn't coming into the lounge, Dan realises, and it makes him a little bit sad.

Still, some part of him feels a new kind of elation as he lies on Phil's sofa and listens to the muffled sounds of him slurping down his breakfast. He's never seen this side of Phil before. He's never seen him angry like this. He's been frustrated by a video game, mopey because he's run out of Tangfastics, grumpily sleepy... But Dan has never seen Phil with his guard down quite like this. 

Dan likes it. He likes it a stupid amount. Some part of him wants to find a way to brag about it on the Internet. He wants someone to know that he gets to see Phil like this. He wants someone to understand that there's some part of Phil the Internet doesn't know about. It's silly and maybe even petty, and even as he has the thought he also has some contrary impulse to hide this, to keep this side of Phil just for himself.

He knows he's being silly, because surely lots of other people have seen Phil be grumpy in the morning. His family and friends have probably seen it so many times they're just used to it, maybe even annoyed by it. 

Dan wonders what it would be like to be annoyed by Phil's moods. He sees himself in this same kitchen, years down the line, the two of them just grunting angrily at each other as they sip at each their mug of coffee. It just makes his heart soar. He ignores the voice inside him that tells him he's a lost cause.

Phil starts puttering around then. There's the sound of him putting his bowl and mug in the sink, then footsteps, then a pause. 

He's hovering in the doorway where Dan can't see him. After another moment he shuffles into view, looking slumped and a bit tired still. Dan looks up from his screen and chances a gentle smile.

Phil comes over and sits on the coffee table. He looks a bit sad, actually. "I'm sorry," he says.

Dan waves his hand. "You're fine. Better now?" he asks and closes the computer.

Phil nods. He takes the computer from Dan's chest and sets it on the table. He sits there awkwardly then as if he's asking for permission. Dan spreads his arms, and Phil sinks down onto him with a sigh. His t-shirt is damp against Dan's.

He kisses Dan on the lips, and he smells like coffee. Dan thrills to have his weight on him, his lips on him, his attention back on him. 

"I didn't mean to shout," Phil says quietly.

"I didn't mean to tease you," Dan says. "You just looked so cute, all grumpy like that." He squeezes Phil tightly.

"Hey," Phil huffs softly. "I'm not cute."

"Oh, I think you are."

"Oh?" Phil raises his eyebrows in challenge, so Dan raises his back.

"A cute grumpy morning monster."

Phil makes a high pitched animal sound. 

Dan laughs. "You idiot, that's the giraffe noise."

"Oh! So you admit that's a giraffe noise!" Phil crows.

"Giraffes don't make noises!"

"You just said they did!"

"I said that was _your_ giraffe noise!"

"What's a monster sound like?" 

"Make that roar you did earlier."

"I don't know what noise I made earlier, I wasn't fully conscious on account of being in coffee withdrawal."

"A fucking hot noise is what it was."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Dan nods and spreads his legs a bit so Phil can fit even closer against him. "If that morning monster ever wanted to ravage me, he definitely could."

"Huh." Phil kisses him again, a thoughtful press of his lips on Dan's. "Sadly I think the morning monster isn't very interested in ravaging anything except cups of coffee."

Dan scratches his fingers down Phil's back. "Hm. His loss."

"Rawr?" Phil tries.

Dan shakes his head. "Rrrrrroarrrr!" he models, a poor imitation, really.

Phil tries again, rumbling from deeper down in his chest, and Dan thinks he can almost feel it like a physical sensation where their chests touch. 

"Fuck yeah," he murmurs.

Phil laughs at him and roars again, clawing at him where he can reach and biting his shoulder through his t-shirt. 

Dan hums, not even considering pretending it's not working for him. He rubs himself up against Phil and feels his body coming awake again like this morning. 

He squirms under Phil, who makes himself heavy and latches onto Dan's clavicle with little warning and a lot of force. Dan hisses and tries to wiggle away, but Phil makes one of his noises and refuses to budge. Dan likes it.

He bucks his hips and tries tickling Phil, and Phil traps his hands in response. Or, he tries to, and they end up squirming around in the limited room on the sofa. It's a cramped kind of lazy wrestling, and all it does is make Dan extremely aware of Phil's weight on top of him, the shape and heat of his hardening dick up against Dan's.

When Phil shifts to biting down on Dan's neck with a bit too much force, Dan shouts and jumps but there's nowhere to go to get away. He feels a flood of heat pour over him at that realisation, head to chest.

"Wait, Phil, wait!"

Phil delivers a soothing lick to his neck before he pulls away. "Thought you wanted to be ravaged," he says, slightly breathless.

Dan nods quickly, heaving in a breath of his own. "I do, I absolutely fucking do, I just need a minute."

Phil's eyes are dark and staring down at him with a delicious glint. He sits back on his knees and tugs at Dan's t-shirt. "Get this off."

It doesn't do a lot to calm Dan down, but he still does as he's told. 

As soon as his t-shirt is off, Phil leans down and nips at his chest. He does it quickly and repeatedly, and it feels like sparks going off in Dan's brain. The sensation of Phil's teeth on his skin is almost secondary to the feeling in his head for a moment. He moans loudly and clutches both hands in Phil's hair.

"Harder," he says, and it's only as he says it that he realises that's what he wants.

Phil looks up at him, a flicker of doubt on his face. "What, really?"

"Fuck yeah," Dan says, "do it harder."

Phil complies, but only barely. It's still far from painful, it just feels of _more_. Dan moans again, louder this time, and then doesn't really stop again as Phil works over his chest, putting his fingernails to use as well scraping just hard enough to leave red trails on Dan's skin. 

By the time he gets to Dan's nipples, working them over with much more intent than he ever has so far, Dan is grinding his hips up into him quite persistently. He's lost in it, lost in the almost-too-much feeling that's so-so good, lost in the awareness that this is just a little bit wilder than anything they've done so far. 

He feels something building, something dark and heavy that seems to be expanding inside him, taking up all the space in him until he feels electrified by it. He knows he's making noises, but for perhaps the first time ever, he's not really worried about it. He's too caught up in the noises coming from Phil in return, especially the rumbles he seems to remember to make once in a while.

Phil has been working his way down. Dan doesn't realise it until he starts nipping at the tender skin below his belly button. For a white-hot second he imagines Phil continuing the biting all over his stiff cock. It's just a flash in his head and then he's squirming to get away again, but Phil clamps his hands down hard on his hips, each individual finger digging deeply into his flesh, and holds him in place. He looks up at Dan from below dark almost angry-looking brows and tugs at the waistband of his pyjama bottoms with his teeth.

"Fuck!" Dan thinks he squeaks it more than anything. He doesn't know why it's so hot, but it's absolutely liquefying his brain to see Phil like that. His hand goes to his own head, clutching harshly at his hair as he bites down on his bottom lip.

"Dan," Phil breathes, clawing inelegantly at the pyjamas and finally pushing them down around Dan's thighs, where they clamp uncomfortably. They struggle together to get them all the way off, and then Dan is naked on Phil's parents' sofa. He's so hard he thinks he's burning up with it, that weird darkness buzzing inside his skull. 

Not wasting another second, Phil has him in his mouth almost instantly. He's not careful about it the way he always has been so far. There's nothing elegant or polite about the way he sucks on Dan's cock. It's almost as if he's mostly doing it for himself and Dan's pleasure is secondary or incidental. It sets Dan on fire.

It's rougher than anything they've done together before. It's closer to what Dan has fantasised about when he was alone in his room and whacking off to the thought of Phil for the umpteenth time that day. It's closer to the porn he's seen on his computer late at night.

Just when Dan thinks it can't get any hotter, when he is beginning to marvel he hasn't come yet, Phil looks at him again. He fumbles for Dan's free hand, which has been gripping the sofa cushion, and laces their fingers together. Then, he makes that rumbling noise again, and Dan flies apart.

He's bucking and gasping and not quite sure whether he's feeling pain or pleasure as he comes into Phil's mouth. His cock is pumping, and Phil is staying right where he is, swallowing and looking and then humming again, softly this time as if in absolute contentment. 

It feels as if it goes on forever, as if he can keep provoking new waves by twisting a nipple or running his hand down his neck or burying his fingers in Phil's hair again. 

And then suddenly it's too much, and he pushes Phil away before he's even conscious of it. 

Phil reaches up to massage his jaw. "Wow, Dan, that was--"

But Dan is already up, pushing Phil backwards to sit on the sofa, clambering down to the floor and pulling Phil's cock out of his pyjamas before Phil has a chance to finish saying what that was. 

He does what Phil did, taking him in and sucking him down without any particular care or finesse. Phil moans, high pitched and louder than Dan has heard him before. He's unrestrained in a way that's new and exciting. Dan takes him all the way in, as far as he will go. He bumps up against the back of Dan's throat and Dan gags with an awful sound.

"Sorry," Phil pants, even though he didn't do anything.

Dan pulls back, shakes his head slightly, and goes back down. Afterwards he'll think it's probably precisely because he doesn't think about it that he manages it one go. One moment he's sinking down, and the next moment his throat is opening, relaxing around Phil's length until his nose brushes against Phil's stomach.

Phil makes an ungodly sound then, long and drawn out and nearly pained. He squirms as if he's trying to stay still and doesn't know how. Dan's head is buzzing, the darkness is still there, filling him up, and he wants more of it.

Phil's hands are fisted by his sides, fingernails digging into his palms. Dan pulls back slightly, takes them, slowly, and places them in his hair.

Phil pants like breathing pains him and stares down at Dan. "Dan. What… Please…"

Dan puts his own hands on Phil's thighs and squeezes in encouragement. If he thinks about it, he's going to be embarrassed. He can already feel a different kind of flush spreading over his cheeks, the dark buzz receding slightly. He closes his eyes and relaxes and hopes Phil knows what he wants.

"Can I? Are you really…? Fuck, Dan!"

Distantly he thinks there's too much talking at this stage. He has Phil's hard cock in his mouth and he wants to feel it. But then finally Phil dares to move, holding his head gently and fucking up slowly, almost tentatively as if he can't believe this is really what Dan meant. Maybe Dan can't quite believe it either, but he wants it so badly it kind of surprises him.

Phil builds up speed slowly, but little by little he starts losing himself in it, fucking up into Dan's throat. This isn't sex like Dan has had before, this is something else, something darker and primal. He loves it, he could lose himself in it. Until Phil goes too hard and Dan chokes again and coughs and it's awkward and a little painful. 

He pulls back for a breath, and Phil is staring at him, looking utterly wrecked, hair messier than ever, dark-rimmed glasses framing blue eyes that are dark with lust. Phil wipes a thumb over his bottom lip, and it's oddly sweet and sexy at the same time. 

Dan bends back down. This time, he angles his forehead down. With the way Phil is sitting, no matter how much he pushes off with his heels, he can't get quite as deep as before. Dan lets go, flattens his tongue, and lets Phil do what he wants.

It doesn't take long after that. Phil is whining and panting. His hands are alternately clenching and unclenching in Dan's hair, as if he is constantly struggling to remember not to be too rough. The darkness crests; for a moment it feels like there's nothing in his head but absolute silence and he loves it. Then there's that taste on Dan's tongue, the flavour strong, and still not something he's quite used to. But he does his best to swallow it down quickly, remembering how easily Phil did the same for him earlier.

Phil sighs explosively and slumps back on the sofa, hands slipping from Dan's hair. Dan climbs back up, resting next to him, feeling a bit weird as the world comes back into focus around him.

Phil is staring at him in wonder. "How did you do that?"

Now that it's over and Dan is no longer swept up in the pure sensation of it, he's feeling a bit embarrassed about how enthusiastic he was. He shrugs. "I dunno. Just did."

Phil leans over and kisses him then, and it surprises him enough to relax a bit. 

"You're amazing," Phil says when he pulls back. 

That makes him feel warm inside, good and safe, and he smiles. Then he shivers, because it's November, and he's stark naked in the lounge. 

Phil reaches over the arm of the sofa and pulls up a blanket. He leans back against the arm rest, pulling Dan with him with an arm around his shoulder, and Dan snuggles in. It's cramped quarters, and he feels himself dangerously close to the edge, but it means he's feeling all of Phil up against him. He's still wearing his t-shirt, but his bony legs are naked and tangled with Dan's, and his soft damp dick is resting up against Dan's hip. It feels good and warm and intimate, and Dan buries his face in Phil's neck and heaves in a great big breath of him. 

Phil hums quietly and squeezes him closer for a moment. They're quiet for a little while.

"That was intense," Phil says eventually.

Dan is still feeling a little weird about it, he thinks. He keeps his face where it is, up against Phil's neck, and just hums in agreement.

"You okay?" Phil asks.

He shouldn't bother trying to hide anything from Phil. It never really works. He doesn't really want to. He does Phil the favour of actually considering his question honestly before replying. He runs his awareness through his body, through his mind.

"Yeah," he says, perhaps with a hint of surprise. "I reckon I am." 

He suddenly feels the need to see Phil, so he pulls back. Phil pulls back too. It pulls his jaw down and folds up the skin underneath it so he looks even older behind his glasses. 

"Actually," Dan says. "I loved it. I wanna do it more."

Phil huffs an unrestrained laugh at this, a surprised, happy sound. He leans down to kiss Dan briefly.

Dan lays his head back on Phil's shoulder. He runs the tips of his fingers through the patch of hair on Phil's chest. "That thing you did was so hot…"

"What thing?" Phil mumbles, and it's low and private and speaks to that same dark buzzing place in his head. "The biting or the noises or just the messy blowjob?"

"Yes. No. All of it. It wasn't messy!" Dan bats at his chest limply. "It was… good…"

"And you," Phil says. "What you did. That was good too." He puts his fingers carefully on Dan's throat and Dan shivers. He's sore there now, and he thinks it might be a little while before he'll want to do it again. He says this, and Phil looks down at him with a frown. "Maybe I shouldn't have let you…"

Dan shakes his head as well as he can in the position he's in. "That's not what I said."

They're quiet again for a while. Dan is beginning to think about getting up and getting dressed. Maybe they could play a video game…

"And here I was, hiding in the bathroom, thinking I'd ruined our morning," Phil says wryly.

Dan turns his head up to look at him and smile. "You definitely didn't. Like I said, the monster can ravage me anytime it wants."

Phil leans down then and kisses him deeply. It's wet and maybe a bit rank, and it makes Dan think clothes and a toothbrush really wouldn't be a bad idea. "I think you can pretty much count on that."

"Good," Dan says. Then he pauses, feeling that he needs to make a point. "I want to see all the sides of you. Not just the polite sides that you think I'll like. That's what this week is about. Getting to know each other better." 

He doesn't know if that quite gets at it, but it must be close enough, because Phil smiles softly at him.

"You're the best," Phil says.

Dan just shakes his head, because this is certainly not the time or place to get back into that discussion. "This _week_ is going to be the best. Ever."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. [Like/reblog on tumblr.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/186864209550)


End file.
